


No Need to Run

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Raphael Santiago, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Raphael wonders where his place is now that he's human... but maybe just because he changed doesn't mean his home has to.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	No Need to Run

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Scent

Raphael’s been gone for nearly a week - the longest length of time since he and Simon got together.

As a vampire Raphael was much more sensitive to scents than he is as a human, which is as strange to adjust to as it was the other way around so many decades ago. He doesn't pick up on the fact that the delectable (and familiar) smell of food is coming from their place until he’s dragging his suitcase down the last few feet of the hallway.

"Simon?" Raphael asks, pushing the unlocked door of their apartment open.

Simon stands in front of the stove wearing an apron that's covered in... well, a lot of things, judging from the quick glance Raphael takes.

"In here! Sorry, I wanted to be done before you got back but I seriously underestimated how long chopping vegetables takes," Simon says, stopping what he's doing long enough to meet Raphael halfway across the kitchen and lean in to give him a quick kiss, careful not to touch his dirty apron against Raphael's suit.

“You know you have vampire speed, right?” Raphael reminds Simon. 

“I do. I also have vampire healing, which was useful when I cut myself approximately fifteen times trying to use my speed to cut the vegetables before I gave up,” Simon grimaces, and Raphael laughs. 

It’s then he notices the cookbook open on the counter - the recipe one of his mother’s favorites, with her notes scrawled along the margins. Simon follows his gaze. 

“I hope it’s alright I used it - it was in the drawer and I remember you mentioned it being one of your favorites,” Simon says. When Raphael remains quiet Simon asks tentatively, "How are you doing?" 

It's a loaded question. Raphael spent the week traveling, because staying in Brooklyn suddenly felt overwhelming. His renewed mortality, the reminders of Rosa and his family, the loss of his clan... it was a lot. It was too much, and he thought he needed to get away from everything and clear his head. Unfortunately, 'everything' included Simon.

Raphael cares for Simon, he might even love him, but Simon hadn’t left his side since everything with Project Heavenly Fire. The time away was something he needed to do alone, but part of him feared Simon would take it personally. Part of him also feared that the time away would convince Simon he was better off without Raphael and all the problems his human existence brought - that the time focusing on the clan and his Nephilim friends would remind Simon that Raphael isn’t part of that world any longer and maybe he shouldn’t be part of Simon’s, either.

Raphael feels more hope at this moment than he did during any point of his 'vacation'. Maybe this can be okay. Maybe _he_ can be okay, with the scents that once meant home to him evoking those same feelings of warmth, acceptance, and love once again.

"I'm doing much better now that I'm home," Raphael says and means it. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
